


An Unexpected Surprise

by Niina_rox



Series: Hwi-Seong <3 [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Becoming Parents, Fluff, Hwi-young is a nurse, M/M, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: No inspiration for the title *shrugs*





	An Unexpected Surprise

                                                                         

 

Sujin was kicked out of home at thirteen, it was lucky for her that her best friend’s parents took her in. She spent more time with Hwi-young, they were inseparable from day one. Always acting like brother and sister, they made their parents proud when they graduated from high school. Hwi-young was going to become a nurse, which involved him moving away from home. Sujin wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, but chose to do an art course. The first time they would be apart from each other, of course, they would always keep in contact. During their time at university they both found someone, for Hwi-young it was meant to be.

For Sujin it was quite the opposite, he had promised to be there for her. But the minute she finds out she’s pregnant, he’s nowhere to be found. The first one Sujin went to was; Hwi-young. At the time he was at work, she knew exactly where to find him. On the third floor, he was sitting at the reception desk. “Hey Sujin what’s wrong” she took a moment, “I need to tell you something important.” He was up and out of his chair, leading her to the staff room. “What is it” Sujin looked around for a moment, “I’m pregnant.” He held her close “that is wonderful,” she cried a little “I know it’s just, I’m going to be a single mother.”

Of course, he wanted to be annoyed at her ex, instead he was there for his best friend. “But you won’t be alone” Sujin smiled a little, “thank you Hwi-young.” They stayed in the room for a few more minutes, before Hwi-young had to get back to work. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became. He couldn’t wait to be an uncle.

 

Nine months later.

Hwi-young was busy at work, Inseong was also busy. Their parents were out of town so, Sujin ended up taking a taxi to the hospital. All she focused on her baby and, hoping she wouldn’t give birth before she got there. Unfortunately she didn’t expect to be in a car accident, the car behind them was speeding. Hitting the taxi she was in, all that Sujin was aware of was, being stuck in the back unable to move much. It felt like forever before she was pulled out of the car, as she was laid on the stretcher she felt nothing but pain. As a precaution they put a neck brace on her, Sujin began to cry a little.

She didn’t have to be told it wasn’t looking good, their first priority; get the baby out. That was the good part, her son was okay. After that Sujin was told what injuries she has, the main one a spinal injury. That one she was aware of since, she could barely move. Once the doctor left the nurse asked; “is there anyone you would like us to call.” She took a deep breath “yes, Hwi-young he’s a nurse in this hospital.” After making sure Sujin was comfortable, she went to tell him. It wasn’t hard to locate him he was at the reception desk, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, Sujin was in an accident.”

Hwi-young felt as though time slowed down, “what” “she’s downstairs.” He went with her, doing his best not to cry. The moment he seen her in the bed, he cried they were left alone. “I’d hug you but, I can’t” Hwi-young felt confused, “why” it fell quiet for a couple of minutes. “I have a spinal injury” that said it all, “what’s going to happen with Siwoo.” She smiled sadly “could you and, Inseong raise him” he looked at her. “I-I don’t think I could” Sujin tried not to cry, “even if I do recover I won’t be able to look after him properly.” That did it “okay Sujin, I’ll do it” he had to go back to work. He went to see her one more time before he headed home.

But this time he was holding Siwoo, it was quiet apart from the machines. He walked home Hwi-young couldn’t believe he’s a father, all he has to do now is tell Inseong. They both knew how to look after a newborn, since they had been with Sujin when she went to the parenting classes. They even had a bed for the little boy, walking in he didn’t expect Inseong to still be up. “Why are you still awake it’s almost midnight,” Inseong looked at him and smiled a little. It was then he noticed “Hwi why do you have a baby,” he walked over to the couch. Inseong sat up “Sujin ended up in hospital after being in an accident, and she wants us to raise Siwoo.”

It fell quiet Inseong carefully took hold of him, he smiled at the little boy. Before looking back at him, “will she be okay” Hwi-young took a deep breath. “I don’t know but, it doesn’t look good” he wiped away a few tears. “She said that even if she recovered she’d never be able too look after him properly,” Inseong did his best to comfort his boyfriend. It wasn’t long before they headed to bed, carefully placing Siwoo in the cot. “I know how much Sujin means to you, and I know she’ll always be with you no matter what.” Hwi-young sniffled a little “besides we will get through this no matter what happens,” Hwi-young fell asleep in Inseong’s arms.

It was quiet until five am, when Siwoo cried. Inseong took a moment before slowly getting up, to comfort him. It was obvious the little boy was hungry, he headed to the kitchen. It took longer than he expected to find what he needed, he soon settled on the rocking chair. With a blanket over both of them he watched, as Siwoo had some of the formulae. It was no surprise that he fell asleep, Hwi-young found them like that two hours later. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing they would be okay. Around twelve his parents dropped by, at the time Hwi-young was on the couch holding his son.

He certainly looked the part they walked in, curious as to why their son was holding a baby. He looked at them "I can tell you're curious," he got up he handed his mum the newborn. "This is Sujin's son Siwoo" that caught their attention, "she ended up in hospital and, wanted me to raise him." It was obvious they wanted to see her, Inseong took over looking after Siwoo. While Hwi-young took his parents to the hospital, Sujin was able to move a little. She smiled a little when they walked in, she knew they would make sure she's looked after. Since they have been her parents for the past ten years.


End file.
